


Royals

by Wolvez23



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Niflheim prince au, Prince Prompto AU, Prince!Prompto, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: Prompto is the prince of niflheim and a few weeks before the events unfold he is sent ahead of time to lucis to meet with king Regis and Noctis to discuss the treaty and marriage to luna.





	Royals

"Now my son, be on your best behavior. You are representing all of Niflheim and me, you best not mess this up." 

"Yes father." 

The timid prince spoke quietly, he was nervous, for today he was to be sent to Lucis to prepare for the treaty that would end the war between the two nations. It was a heavy burden and any screw up could be disastrous. 

"We should be off my prince, are you ready?" 

Prompto looked up and Ardyn and stiffly nodded. The chancellor smiled and led the prince to the ship. 

When the pair were away from the emperor Ardyn spoke once more, "nervous?" 

"Terrified actually. I can't mess this up, this one chance at peace. This war can finally be over and it's all on my shoulders. It's alot of pressure." 

Ardyn placed a comforting hand on the prince's shoulder, "dont worry, those Lucians are too kind for their own good, they'll treat you well. And I know you'll do fine, you should be more confident Prompto." 

Prompto closed his eyes and smiled, "thanks Ardyn, you always know what to say." 

The two headed to the hanger and watched as the MTs carried the prince's luggage onto the ship. Just before Prompto boarded Ardyn pulled him aside, "Im serious when I say, be more confident. You're smart, and kind, stronger then you give yourself credit. Be the prince I know you can be. Okay?" 

Prompto looked him in his eyes, shocked by this outburst. He nodded and gave him a smile, "okay." 

"Now off you go my prince, no use keeping the Lucis waiting." 

Prompto waved the chancellor off before stepping onto the ship.

The trip had been longer then desired, prompto paced around the ship and held one sided conversations with the MTs, something he often did as a child.

"Do you think prince Noctis will like me?"

Stiff silence. 

"Yeah. I've never met another royal besides father, kind of intimidating really. I hope he won't be as cold as father." 

Just as Prompto was about to go back to his room he heard the hurried foot steps of one of the servents, "your majesty." 

"Yes?" 

"We are almost to Lucis, should be about fifteen minutes before we land." 

"Oh. Thank you." 

The servent bowed, before leaving. 

Prompto walked over to a window and glanced outside. "Wow." He was amazed at how bright it was and, "no snow." He had never seen anything like this. 

Prompto rushed to the deck, a new surge of eagerness rushed through him when he felt the ship land. 

"My prince," a meek voice gained Prompto's attention. "If you'll follow me I will take you to meet your escorts." 

Prompto nodded and followed the servent, eyeing the MTs that gather his luggage. 

Stepping outside Prompto shielded his eyes, "Wow." It was so bright and warm, a little too warm, for his uniform that was made for the extreme cold of Niflheim. 'Hopefully I have clothes more fit for this weather.'

His servent lead him over to where two men who wore strange black uniform. He eyed the weapons that were at their sides. 'This must be the kingsglaive ardyn spoke of.' 

"Prince prompto." 

Prompto straightened up and nodded. 

"If you'll follow us we shall take you to see the king." 

The men uniformly turned and led the prince into the citadel. 

The walk was long and yet Prompto had no time to look at his surroundings. Clearly these men were in a hurry, rightfully so, mustn't keep a king waiting. 

As they entered the main hall, prompto gaped in amazement at the large, beautifully decorated, door. "If you'll wait here we'll announce your arrival."

And so he waited, sneaking glances at the kingsglaive that stood around the room, all of their faces were covered, though prompto didn't find that weird, being used to soliders with no faces. He could feel their gaze at him, now that made him feel uncomfortable. 'Please hurry.' 

It took a few more minutes for the doors to open and, to Prompto's suprise, fan fare followed by a booming call. "Introducing! His highness Prince Prompto of Niflheim!" 

This was extremely weird, there was nothing like this in Niflheim.

Prompto swallowed and walked forward. This was it, he had to make a good first impression. 

'Just do as father told you. Don't let them imitate you. Don't show any weakness lest they try and take advantage of you." He held his hands so no one would notice them shaking. 

He stopped in front of the large stair case that lead to the throne. The throne where King Regis sat, he truly was intimidating. Prompto remembered his training and bowed.

"King Regis, I thank you for this humble welcoming."

He straightened back up and looked up, not missing the smile that graced the kings face. "And I thank you for coming. Let this be the beginning of true peace." 

Prompto nodded, "yes, and for the bettering of our countries."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this rushed chapter, I'm terrible when it comes to starting fics.


End file.
